Realm Keepers
Realm Keepers is the title given to the guardian/ ruler of certain realms. This is a list of Realm Keepers regarding the Prime realms in total universe. To view the expansive list of alternate universes in the multiverse, click here List of Realm Keepers * The Ninja (Protector of Ninjago, students of the creator's son) * Fenwick ("Master Writer" of the Cloud Kingdom) * The Preeminant (Formerly; Ruler of the Cursed Realm) * Clouse (Ruler and King of the Underworld) * Khanjikhan (Formerly; King of Djinnjago Kingdom) * Firstbourne (Guardian of the Realm of Oni and Dragons) * Legend Beasts (Guardians of Chima) * Screencher (King of the Realm of Madness) * Grimfax '''(King of the Never-Realm) * '''Death (Guardian of the Departed Realm) = (The following are fan-made realms) = * The Elemental Masters '''(Guardians of Ogaji, descendants of the First Masters) * '''Three Golden Gods (Keepers of the Sacred Realm) ** Milayru '(Master of Balance) ** '''Llionne '(Master of Life) ** 'Hoppiu '(Master of Power) * '''Tracy (King of the Ghost World) * The Undergod (Protector of Ogajwen) * Fay'oa '(Queen of The Underworld) * '''Lord Moltron '(King of the Lava Realm) * 'Typhon '(Former ruler of the Abyssal Realm) * 'Vengetron '(Temporary Ruler of the Abyssal Realm) * 'Manticore '(Current Ruler of the Abyssal Realm) * 'General Grid '(Caretaker of the Realm of shadow) * 'General Poight '(Caretaker of the Realm of Light) * '''Omicrona (Rule of the Realm of Light) * Omicronus (Ruler of the Realm of Shadow) * Primordial Gods '(Keepers of the Elemental Plain) * '''Frost Lord '(Supposed ruler of the Ice Realm) * 'Icebreaker '(Ruler of the Ice Realm) * 'Frostice '(Former Ruler of the Ice Realm) * '''Oni Warlords(Rulers of the Oni Realm) * Aquarius '(Formerly; Ruler of the Kingdom of Peace Ocean, currently; mayor of the Village of Marthatine in the same realm) * '''Zelrorath '(Ruler of the Realm of Dread) * '''Korloroth (Temporary Ruler of the Realm of Dread * Zuko Tosaki Lord '(Former King of the Realm of Faith) * '''Kai Mosaka Lord '(King of the Realm of Faith) * 'Melina Pisaki Lord '(Former Queen of the Realm of Faith) * '''Harumi Belrin Wart/Garmadon/Lord (Queen of the Realm of Faith) * Fire Emperor (Ruler of the Fire Realm) * Emperor Zolgax (Ruler of the Earth Realm) * Emperor Galvanism (Ruler of the Lightning Realm) * Skeletor (King of the Underworld in Tale of Kai, The Green Ninja) * King Electro (Ruler of the Realm of Static Lava) Purpose and Authority Most Realm Keepers are separated into two groups known as the guardians and the rulers. Realms protected by guardians include Ninjago, Ogaji, the Departed Realm, and several others. Those realms protected by a guardian(s) are considered free and liberated, while those realms with a ruler, like the Kingdom of Never-Realm, the Cursed Realm, and the Underworld, are held in control by their rulers. Realms with guardians are usually protected from evil in order to preserve Balance, but realms with a ruler have a lack of Balance. This is why realms governed by that very thing thrive as opposed to realms that don't, such as Ninjago compared to the Cursed Realm. Guardians of certain realms usually hold supernatural or Elemental Power at their disposal in order to defend from evil, most notably being the Elemental Masters from Ogaji and Ninjago. The powers of these individuals are rarely misused, but it is not unheard of for an Elemental Master to go rogue. Rulers of realms hold absolute power for the most part. They control their realm and are able and aloud to shape them into any way they see fit. This does not mean that the ruler is always inclined to be evil, but that has been the case for most realms. A caretaker is a selected individual responsible for watching over a Realm in the absence of that Realms Keeper. Caretaker have little power over the Realm but are capable of making changes if needed. They answer to a Guardian or Ruler. The most notable caretakers are those who watch over the Realms of Shadow and Light. Trivia * The Golden Gods and the Sacred Realm are based on the Golden Goddesses and Sacred Realm from The Legend of Zelda series. * Fay'oa and The Underworld are based upon Greek Mythology with Hades and his domain. * The Realm of Shadow and Realm of Light are unique to the Foundation Universe of Ninjago and can be found no where else. They are the Realms created by the Two Alpha Gods Omicrona and Omicronus. Category:Groups Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Ogaji Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon Realms